


Her Second First Time

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond's first time was, frankly, a bit lackluster. Time for the Doctor to play havoc with her personal timeline and give her a second first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for eleventy-kink.livejournal.com and posted here: http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=2300590t2300590
> 
> Squick Warnings: Features a teenage Amy shagging the Doctor as he poses as her teacher. She may or may not be above the age of consent in your locale (prompt says 17, but it's never specified in the text). Also there's a bit of alien pheromone usage, but specified to not induce non-consensual sex.

It was too much for even a Time Lord to handle, he decided at last. The way Amy practically threw herself at him, the way Rory shyly, slyly acted as her accomplice, just about engraving the invitation for a threesome. So perhaps he shouldn't have been so surprised when he asked Rory what he could get Amy for her birthday.

“Sky's the limit, Roranicus!” he boasted. “Anywhere, anything in time and space.”

“Anything?”

“Well, almost anything.” He knitted his non-existent eyebrows and looked dubiously at Rory. “What did you have in mind?”

And so here he was: Leadworth, early 21st century, wearing a drab suit, a perception filter, and a dab of alien pheromones keyed to Amy's biorhythms—not enough to make her do anything she wouldn't ordinarily do, just enough to make the experience a little finer, urge things along, filling in for her biology teacher, right before her free period. (Psychic paper was a wonderful thing.) And all to remedy the rubbish first time of one Amelia Pond.

***

Amy had been feeling distracted all day, and horny. She'd been dating Max Henderson for a few weeks, and he was an absolute hunk. So much so that she was strongly considering going all the way with him tonight; she'd even worn her shortest skirt in anticipation. But there was something thrilling, now that she had worked herself up to the general idea, of having a one-off fling with someone, maybe a stranger. Maybe even a teacher! Ooh, now that might be something. Especially, she thought as she stepped into biology, the sub. No chance of baggage, surprisingly handsome, and exotic yet somehow familiar. Yes, she thought, amused at his flustered response when she flashed her knickers at him, he would do nicely. She knew the room was free for the next period, and she didn't have any classes either. Perfect.

***

He turned around from wiping off the chalkboard to find the classroom empty save for Amy Pond. She was almost completely naked, wearing just a tiny skirt, knickers dangling from one finger. “You're going to have to punish me, Mr. Smith. Because I plan on being very, very bad.” She strode towards him as she said this, and was mere inches away as she uttered the last word. 

“Probably a thousand and one reasons why I shouldn't,” he began, stammering, his own faltering resolve mixing with his desire to play his part successfully. “Could list them all if you liked,” he continued as Amy bent over his desk. “Perhaps I should spank you to make sure the impression lasts.” 

“Oh, yes, I've been so very naughty.” Amy winked before flipping her hair and looking down at the desk, presenting her bare bum perfectly. He drew back his hand, and applied a hearty swat, then another, making her breasts bounce with the impact. Amy moaned, and he gave her another open-handed blow. He drew back his hand again, and Amy braced for impact just as he slowed down and slid a pair of fingers into her slick wetness. “Oh, oh, yes.” Another hand worked its way between her legs, and his thumb found her clit, deftly sliding, jittering over it, making her come. He bent over, breath warm on her still-tingling arse.

All of a sudden, both of his hands stole away and up to her breasts, toying with them as his tongue completed a long, slow pass from clit to asshole. Amy shuddered as he completed a second lick, feeling another orgasm start to build. The mere sound of his zipper opening was enough to send her over the edge again and she bucked up and down as his tip grazed her folds, stimulating her still further. “Yes, yes, please yes,” she sputtered incoherently as he entered her. He slammed against her bare backside, her skirt rucked up over her hips, pressing her down onto his desk, sparing a moment to mentally apologize to the full-time teacher before coming inside her. 

“Well, that went well,” he said aloud as Amy slumped to the ground in front of him, her long, bare legs curling beneath her. She certainly didn't begrudge him a dumb remark after two quick orgasms followed by some very intense, pleasant fucking. In fact, she decided, taking him into her mouth, she might reward him a little further. Now it was his turn to gasp and bend and brace himself on the desk as he moaned with pleasure. One hand worked between her own legs as the other came up to tenderly squeeze his balls. “Ungh,” he managed, and filled her mouth with his come. “Thank you, Ms... Pond, was it?” Yes, he handled that well.

“Best free period of my life,” she said, and they both laughed. He zipped himself up, but was still a bit sweaty and disheveled. Which was, she allowed, much nicer than she looked: curled up, debauched, and finishing off that last orgasm before she had to get her things together for history.

***

Three years later, Rory Williams peeled off a used condom and sagged down beside Amy Pond. “Almost as good as my first time,” she said with a laugh. “Thanks.”


End file.
